An electric power window switch is commonly use d to control the energization of an electric motor for opening and closing a vehicle window. The electrical switch is typically located near the associated window and includes a manually engageable actuator which is pivotable in opposite directions to engage and close electrical contacts for energizing the electric motor. To manually control movement of the window, the actuator is pivoted in one direction at a predetermined distance to engage electric al con tacts in the switch. The operator holds the actuator in that position until the window is raised or lowered to a desired level, at which point the operator releases the actuator to stop movement of the window.
One known window switch, commonly referred to as a rocker switch, uses a generally M-shaped movable copper rocker terminal to selectively connect electrical terminals leading to the electric motor depending on the direction in which the actuator is pivoted. The rocker terminal and other terminals in the typical rocker switch are exposed to the environment and thus prone to contamination which can lead to malfunction of the switch and/or part failure.